dilbertfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fan26
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Comp-u-comp page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 17:59, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Untitled Thread #1 I am sorry for the late reply, I didn't even know you sent me a message. Frumplequest The Conquistador (talk) 23:21, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:27, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Untitled Thread #2 Hello There :) Loana Lalonde (talk) 19:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ~~Hey, I just wanted to say that the comic strip from January 7, 2018 didn't register correctly on its respective page.~~ ~~You can't just delete all three comic strip pages that I've made so far, especially when I'm not done with one of them yet! And besides, the Garfield and Peanuts wikias are doing the exact same thing with absolutely no legal issues at all, so why should this wikia be any different? I mean, there's nearly 30 years worth of Dilbert comics that this site could have, and honestly, the official Dilbert website can be a bit sluggish at times. Anyway, I've wanted to make comic pages for Dilbert for quite a while now, and when I found this site, I knew that this was the place for them on Fandom! So, I thank you for hearing me out about what I have to say about this shocking news, and until we speak again, don't delete any of the comic pages and don't block me! I'm sterile!~~ Look, it's no big deal. You can remake those pages I made. Why, since when did copyright infringement get involved? It's like and I quote: "Copyright doesn't bode well here, says the hypocritic guy who loves posting copyrighted material on YouTube, Dailymotion and Vimeo". So, if you're saying that comic pages are never going to happen here and that you'll block me for all the "right" reasons, then you're talking ridiculous subject matter! And I do mean you. So why don't we just DO reupload those comic strips pages and DON'T ever speak of this again so that our lives will be much easier? I'm sorry to be this way, but I just really want to edit Dilbert comic strip pages on this wikia without any trouble. Hope you get the idea, and please don't ever block me! Starting tomorrow, we're going to put those comic strip pages back to the way they were. Don't worry, there were only three before this chat. Talk to you again soon! PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 03:49, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Look, just because you're using stuff from the comics, doesn't mean you don't need to archive them so that you can find them if you need them. It's that understandable. PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 04:08, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Just forget about that website, and acknowledge the fact that I want to bring the magic, fun and relatable themes of Dilbert to FANDOM. PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 06:31, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey uh, two things, firstly, when I said magic, fun and relatable themes, I meant that I wanted to bring it from the snail-paced official website to this quicker wikia. And second, I'd like to apologize for how I was treating you over the last couple of days about turning this site into a part archive. Although, if you ever want to start the archive yourself, you may want to delete all those comic images that I posted, repost them and remake the pages that I made. In case you forgot, they are for April and May of 1989 when the comic was first starting out, and January of 2018 which is more recent. However, before you threaten to kick me off again, I'd just like to say that all this is only a suggestion, and shouldn't be taken otherwise. Thank you! PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 04:10, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Look, I just can't accept that fact if it's going to be different elsewhere so all I can is "That's your problem!", and considering that I still want to start a comic archive here, the only thing you can say is, "Aw, here it goes!". Thanks for reading. PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 03:51, October 2, 2018 (UTC) You're right, it is my issue, and I'd like you to help me solve it! PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 05:07, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Come on, please, tell me why you don't want an archive here? PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 05:20, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Well, what if the Dilbert site's comic archive got hacked or deleted? Then would an archive be necessary? PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 05:40, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Now, if you don't mind me asking, if Peanuts and Garfield can have their own comic archives on Fandom, then why can't Dilbert? PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 21:50, October 7, 2018 (UTC) OK then, I'll tell you what, tomorrow, we'll put aside all that negative concern about that archive, and do it together in peace. It won't be that bad, and we'll have fun because this whole archive idea is just for fun, and I've had fun doing it like that since I started helping out on the Garfield Wiki. It's a great idea to just do that archive regardless of what everyone else says about, and I only want to do it, because it just feels right to me. I'd argue more about this archive being a bad idea, but let's be honest, telling one user that a comic archive shouldn't even happen for a few weeks isn't really going to solve anything, and I decided to drop this argument here and now before it gets completely out of control. PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 23:49, October 7, 2018 (UTC) I quote a certain orange tabby. "Start listing all the Dilbert comics, swear that you'll never block me again, and then we'll talk." Unquote. PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 09:05, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Have you read my newest blog post yet? PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 06:45, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Another place If you're really committed to covering Old Republic content, I can provide you with my raw text files for you to change and create articles as you see fit. I can cover more than 98% of the remaing redlinks, but the current administration surpised even me in their irrationality. Removing information they agree to be valid and properly sourced simply because of a personal grudge is something - I admit - I didn't think I'd see them do. Let me know if you're interested and ready to be discreet about it - as you've seen, factual content will be treated as toxic simply for being written by the wrong person. Hurdenn (talk) 18:07, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Well, do you know what is stupid? The thought that the official Dilbert comic strip archive is superior! I mean, haven't you seen its layout? It's atrocious, isn't it?!? Well, why don't you look at the layout, as well as the server? It's snail-paced, don't you think?!? SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST FORGET THAT IT'S A REAL THING!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, sorry about that rant. I just seriously needed to get it off of my chest, since it's been there since late October. PicholasStripes2000 (talk) 01:59, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Apology Look, I'm sorry, alright. Just get Robin to change my block back. And I promise, I will try not to harrass you again. Trevor7626 Hello. I apologized. Trevor7626 Me too. Should've done that last November. Don't worry, I'll start a comic archive elsewhere! PicholasStripes2000 Happy 30th anniversary Dilbert! ~~PicholasStripes2000~~ Expiratio My block expiration in August is going to happen. Trevor7626